


Curses

by MudkipBrony



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souji and Yu are the same person, Tags Are Hard, Yu is kinda an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: "Why are you still doing this, Partner? What more could you possibly want?""You know what I want.""I know. I love you too-""I want to make sure she's dead."The silence between the two men was as dangerous. Yosuke could feel the air being drained from his lungs. Yu was the one draining it. And the crowd around them only has the faintest clue who they are, but not what they have done. Not for what Yu is trying to make Yosuke do."But she's dead? I was the first who heard of the-""I swear I saw her!" Yu snapped. "She was dancing with my wife!"
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Amagi Yukiko/Persona 4 Protagonist, Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 9





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first real fanfiction, where I have an actual plot and consequences. I'm not sure if this will have an update schedule yet, I'm still working all that out. But I hope you enjoy... before it gets too angsty.  
> This work is the reason why you should never, under any circumstance, leave me alone past midnight with headphones. Because then this happens.

Narukami Yu was engaged the moment he was born. Engaged to a woman who he did not know, who he did not care for, who he did, _could not_ , give his consent to. Ever since he was made aware of his engagement as a boy, he felt bad for this mystery woman. This woman would never receive his love, and forced to bear his children, and forced to do as he says for the rest of her days. It truly wasn't fair, yet what could he do about it? If he said no, he would be shunned. An outcast. And if _she_ said no, she would either be forced into it anyway or locked away. It was unjust. It was cruel. It was a nobleman's life.

Growing up Narukami Yu didn't have a hard time making friends, everyone wanted to have a friend in power. But who truly wanted to be friends with him and who truly just wanted his power? It was a fine line that many chose to walk. Many of his childhood friends truly were his friends, but as they grew up, they ceased to be. This caused him to keep to himself, rarely opening up to anyone, especially his parents. Since his parents were always off on some business trip, they left their son alone. When he was younger Narukami Yu loathed the lonesome, for he was always stuck inside studying and waiting for his family to return. Although, once he hit his teenage years, everything changed.

Tired and finished with being inside all day, Narukami Yu would sneak out at night. He would go into town and do what the other teenagers did, he would gamble, he would smoke, he would drink and dance. But a nobleman such as Narukami Yu couldn't be traveling around the filthy streets at night. So, he took on a new persona. Seta Souji. A simple young man always trying his best to help others in need.

Narukami Yu was a nobleman, smart, elegantly dressed, a leader, distant. Seta Souji was an enigma, a friend to the people, a man in a cloak, an ally. Seta Souji was everything Narukami Yu was not.

One night, Seta Souji was walking through the streets, a glaring of cats dancing around his feet, dashing underneath his cloak, like he was some sort of cat mage. As he and his felines made their way down the street when the man almost tripped. Regaining his balance, he looked down at his friends. "Are you alright?" He asked the cats. But they were all frozen in place, their pupils dilated as much as they could be before dashing into the alleys, even the ones under his cloak made a break for the darkness. "My friends?" He called out to the cats, but they were all gone.

From a nearby building Seta Souji heard a shout. "I can't believe you!"

He turned to find the source of the shout when another arose. "It's not my fault it broke!"

He looked up at the sign. It was a bar. "Yes, it _is_! Your fat ass fell on it!"

"My ass is not fat! I have the perfect size ass!"

Taking a deep breath Seta Souji opened the door and went inside. The building as a whole was nearly empty, only four, now five, people held its occupancy. The bartender was crouching down, hidden by the counter. There was a man with blond hair passed out drunk on one of the tables. And a man and a woman, he thought they were siblings due to their shared light brown hair, bickering over something. As Seta Souji approached the argument got more heated.

"Ha! You look like a twig that grew legs!" The woman argued.

"Well _you_ look like a little boy!" The man argued back.

The woman took off her green vest and got into a fighting position. "You take that back-"

In turn the man pulled out what looked to be a kunai. "Make me-"

"Enough!" The two of them turned to see Seta Souji standing awfully close to what could have been a bloody fight. He pulled back his hood and continued, "Put your weapons away. An establishment such as this is no place for a brawl!"

The woman looked confused. "Establishment? This is a bar; we fight here all the time!"

"Yeah!" The man with the kunai agreed. "I use these bad boys all the time!"

 _Quick to change your tune, aren't you?_ Souji thought. He cleared his throat, "Erm, well then. Forgive me, I had no idea."

The woman picked up her green vest and slung it over her shoulder. "Why are you talking so fancy? Let loose! Yosuke! Buy this guy a drink!"

"Yeah- wait, why me!"

"Because you broke it!"

Before another fight could break out Seta Souji intervened. "What did your brother break?"

The two arguers looked at each other, then to this random man in a cloak, and busted out laughing. "Him? My _brother_? Are you blind!"

"Her? My sister? Oh god- make it stop!"

The pair just kept laughing like a couple of hyenas. "You're not siblings?" Souji asked.

"NO!" They shouted.

There was a grumble from the man passed out drunk and the bartender finally stood up. "Either you all buy something or leave!" He told them.

"Alright here," the man said, tossing a couple of coins onto the counter.

That night Seta Souji made two new friends. Hanamura Yosuke and Satonaka Chie, who were _not_ siblings. They were the first real friends he had in a long while, always inviting him to hang out at the bar or to do something recklessly stupid. And he loved it. And they called him Souji. And he called them Yosuke and Chie, his friends.

Souji loved his friends more than life itself and he loved everything about them. He loved Chie's devotion and persistence to get stronger. He loved Yosuke's carefree attitude. He loved that Chie stood up for the weak. He loved that Yosuke worked at his family's store. He loved Chie as a friend. He loved Yosuke as a...

 _No,_ Souji told himself, _no these thoughts are dangerous. I could be imprisoned for such a thing... if I were a nobleman. But I am not Yu, I'm Souji. But Yu is Souji. Souji doesn't need to obey Narukami's rules!_ Seta Souji loved Hanamura Yosuke. Truly _loved_ him. Souji wanted to always be by his partners side, to never have to go back home. But every night, before the dawn, Souji must return to Yu. Only to wait until night once more and Yu slumbers while Souji goes to his love.

One day, Narukami Yu finally met her, the woman he was engaged to. For a few months he had forgotten about it, his mind only on his lover. He was naive to think forget this fact, the fact he was raised on since birth. His parents put him outside in the garden and was told to wait. When he met his fiancée finally made her appearance, she was... well she was pretty, even Yu couldn't deny her beauty.

The closer she got the more details he could pick out. Her long raven black hair, her eyes sharing the same color. The tiny details on her pink dress. "Yu Narukami?" She asked.

"Yukiko Amagi," he greeted, "it's a pleasure."

"You're supposed to be my husband."

"Yes, that's the point of engagement. I'm not thrilled, if that's what you're thinking. But there is no point squabbling over it."

"I wasn't planning to."

Ever since that first interaction in the garden Yu ended up spending most of the daylight with Yukiko. Sometimes by choice, most times not. She was an interesting individual indeed. When out and about she was as quiet as a mouse, only speaking when addressed. Most times she wouldn't even speak to him, choosing to remain silent. Though the more time went on the more she opened up, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Yu could say he genuinely liked her... as a friend. Souji made Yu realize that he liked both men and women, but even so he did not like Yukiko in that way.

But there was no room for feelings in the matter. He was due to marry her and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this Prologue! Comments and Kudos are my drug and I'm comfortably numb.


End file.
